


Rollie Pollie

by FigletChan



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FigletChan/pseuds/FigletChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Imagine your OTP laying on top of a steep grassy hill. Person A decides to have fun and push Person B so they roll down the hill together. When they reach the bottom, Person B lands on top of Person A and starts to push themselves up until they notice how close the two of them are. From here Person B leans in for a kiss.’</p><p>Endou has nowhere to train and while complaining to himself beside the riverbank, his best friend Gouenji comes and solves his problems. Fluff/sweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rollie Pollie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firecookie-kun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=firecookie-kun).



The sun weathered heavily over the pitch, emitting it in a golden shower of oranges. A warming sensation that powered against the cooling air that began to flow in with the setting sun.

A smile plastered on Endou’s face as he looked at the pitch against the light, grasping tightly onto a filthy football that was coated in scuff marks and dried up mud. His smile emitted into a laugh as he tightly grips both of his hands into fists, clearly thinking back on his desire for training. Unfortunately the rest of the club had already parted ways, seeing as they had already had club training earlier on after school had finished.

Pouting, he emitted a light sigh. Mumbling under his breath of how he wanted to play some Soccer; if the Inazuma KFC had been at the riverside he would of played with them, but they were never there after sunset,seeing as they were still just kids and their parents would’ve wanted them home at a decent time.

Folding his arms over, he harshly laid back, laying softly against the grass of the riverside plain. Closing his eyes as he continued to pout, using his legs to ensure that the football he had with him didn’t roll down the angle of the plains small hill.

 **“** Endou? **”** the questioning tone emitted, which followed with the dying sounds of crunching grass.

Endous eyes snapped open, his head still laid against the grass as he looked at the figure that was now lighting leaning over him. An ecstatic grin covered his face as he quickly shifted his body weight, sitting up once again as he kept his eyes locked on the new acquaintance.

 **“** Gouenji! **”** Endou exclaimed.

 **“** What are you doing? **”** he calmly uttered, taking a seat beside Endou as he removed his shoulder bag, laying it softly beside himself.

 **“** Well … **”** he paused, his grin gone for a second "I want to play soccer!” he heartedly spoke out, clutching both his fist again, as he huffed out a deep breath. Gouenji watched him, then looked over the football pitch, that slowly lost its colour as the sun continued to set in the distance. Lights flickering behind them, awaiting for their time to fully light up the area once the time had fully changed to evening.

 **“** Why don’t you train at the steel plaza? **”** he wisely stated, but it was easily shrugged off as Endou roughly laid himself against the grass again. Gouenji watched again, having a quick thought before he laid down to.

 **“** Their’s construction. **”** it was clear Endou was disappointed, like a puppy that had been disallowed its treats.

Gouenji hummed a small chuckle as he turned his head, looking over Endou before a battered football caught his attention. Reverting back to looking at the sky, he clicked his tongue against his teeth, thinking deeply on how Endous issue could be solved. A solution was obvious, but he doubted that Endou had figured that.

Taking a deep breath himself he sat back up, catching his balance and ensuring he was sat up right before he turned to face his energetic friend again.

 **“** Endou, I could practice with you. **”** his light complexion complimented the light that reflected upon him from the street lamps that weren’t far from them. A soft smile present on his face as he awaited his friends reply.

Eyes wide and a mouth gaping in a childish manner, Endou threw himself back into a seating position as he found himself gripping onto Gouenjis shoulders. And if it was possible, he was shining with enthusiasm.

 **“** Really Gouenji? **”** he shouted, to reassure that his friend was confident in his words; he knew Gouenji was the cool and collected ace forward of his team, but a gut feeling convinced him to ask.

Endou was simple and he knew that, so with a simple nod of his head Endou launched himself forward, grasping his arms around Gouenjis back as he started to chuckle wholeheartedly. Even if it had started to make them tumble down the slight slope of hill that the riverside did have.

They had only rolled for a brief moment, but the many sounds of omphs and groans in between the chuckling was enough to simply show that it had been painful.

 **“** Ughh … Endou … **”** Gouenji emitted, despite the amount of weight that the felt upon his body. Squinting his eyes he could make out that it was Endou, seeing as he was the one who had just simply glomped him out of his enthusiastic nature. Taking a deep breath, he managed to pull one of his arms out from underneath Endous weight as he began to rub his head; the slope wasn’t that steep but it was still enough to cause a slight pain in the cranium.

Focusing his attention back, he could feel the weight lifting as Endou began to use his arms to push himself up, staying above Gouenji with an ecstatic grin still present on his face; despite the fact they just plummeted down a small slope it didn’t seem it had caused any injury to him, though it did work along the fact that it was impossible to break his spirit. Gouenji watched and chuckled along as he kept his hand against his head for comfort.

Endou looked at him, his grin dissolving into a slim smile as he looked down at his team’s ace forward. Taking a quick gulp he leaned down, easily catching his forward off guard as his lips gently caressed with Gouenjis lips; an astonished look laid upon his face, his eyes opened widely at his sheer shock of what was happening. But it didn’t stop, Endou continued the kiss, slightly deepening it by pushing more of his bodyweight back down.

Shocked wasn’t even a word Gouenji could muster as his complexion began to turn to a shade of freshly ripe cherries; complimenting his lavish appearance.

Endou couldn’t muster his strength to stop the kiss, enjoying every second he was close. Savouring every second of Gouenjis sweet lips. The taste was so firm and scrumptious, he found an incredible feel of love towards kissing Gouenji. Just like his love for soccer. It made his heart race, echoing against his rib cage as he wanted to feel more connected, feel more connected to Gouenji. He wanted to feel the same connection as he did with soccer.

Pushing his tongue against Gouenjis bottom lip he begged for entrance, just like a puppy finally begging for its treats. He continued to luxuriate in wanting to taste more of Gouenji as squeaks of moans hummed from the fiery companion. Heat building up as Endou finally managed to push his tongue in through the sealed lips, a happiness brewing up in his gut just like when he watches his team get through a strong opponents goal.

Gouenji grunted a low moan as he squinted his eyes open, taking his hand away from his head as he felt around the grass, suddenly feeling a light material. Gripping onto it he pulled, shifting it with his weight as a suddenly groan emitted from Endou.

They parted mouths, both immediately grasping for the tender of the air, both there chest heaved up and down at a sharp past.

 **“** Nghh ow… **”** Endou’s voice squawked in a raspy tone as he rubbed his head, squinting his eyes open as he looked over at Gouenji who he has previously been making out with. But now, despite his friend’s face being coated in a deep shade of red, a look of annoyance was there.

 **“** W-what are you doing Endou  **!!”** he called out, gripping tightly onto the scruffy football that Endoy didn’t realize he had knocked down with them when they had gone rolling down the hill; and his weapon of choice to knock some sense into Endou.

The deeper toned boy blinked, nothing much on his face before a slight tone of red covered his cheeks and an almighty grin reappeared; a heartfelt laugh emitting from his childish appearance.

 **“** I was just so happy Gouenji wants to practice with me  **!!”** he yelled out in happiness.

Blinking, he loosened his grip on the football and kept his eyes locked on Endou, watching him laugh in that childlike manner of his. Surprisingly, he ended up smiling himself. Chuckling lightly at Endous actions.

Anyone normal wouldn’t kiss there best friend out of happiness for agreeing that they would play soccer with them. But this was Endou, where soccer meant something more than happiness to him.

Feeling a slight pace in his chest, he knelt up properly, lifting up the football to his chest as the blush continued to rest upon his cheeks.

 **“** Should we get started then  **??”** he softly spoke, seeing how the words quickly snapped Endou out of his childish antics as he jumped up onto his feet. Grasping his fist together tightly as he bellowed out his words again.

 **“** Let’s play soccer  **!!”** the fist disappeared as he hit his hand into the palm of his other hand, still grinning like the idiot that he was. Gouenji chuckled, standing up himself as he passed the ball to Endou, slightly catching him off guard as he hastily caught it. Gouenji took a step over and leaned across to him, slighting kissing his cheek.

Taking a quick turn on his heel he jogged up the hill, getting there bags before running off to the goal, smiling as Endou burned up from embarrassment before he turned on his own heel. Rushing over to the goal as well, still as energetic as ever. There was no way he was going to let his ace score any goals tonight, if anyone was going to score anything… It would be him.


End file.
